Brittana Song Drabble
by Vii Zee
Summary: I grabbed some song on my playlist, and wrote a short Brittana story to them all. That's pretty much it. There will be 3 chapters to this. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**'Song of the Century' by Green Day**

Brittany switched the radio on and quickly recognized the voice floating in from the speakers. "I love you Brittany!" the voice shouted out, as her DJ girlfriend proclaimed it to Lima, Ohio.

She smiled to herself as she drove on.

She was so glad she had Santana in her life.

-  
><strong>'Crush' by Paramore<strong>

"Stop. Staring." Santana grumbled to the blonde, who didn't exactly pay any attention to what she said. She just shrugged and continued to let her eyes rove up and down the Latina's body.

"You know I can't help myself…"

"Well, can you not do it in public? People will stare…" her companion mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest as if it would stop Brittany staring at her breasts. "Seriously…"

"Well, I haven't had you to myself in ages…" Brittany pouted, reaching out to Santana and pulling her to her by the wrists. "And if you bail on me tonight…I swear to God…"

Santana blushed madly, which was so unusual of the feisty woman Brittany had fallen in love with. "I'll be at your house, I promise."

-  
><strong>'Abracadabra' by Steve Miller Band<strong>

"Hello, beautiful," Brittany hissed into Santana's ear, snaking her arms around her hips and pulling her to her. Santana's back pressed against Brittany's chest, and she froze for a few seconds, as the tingling sensation she always got when Brittany touched her fired itself up all over her body.

"H-hi."

"Why so nervous?" the blonde asked, grazing her teeth against the crook in the Latina's neck. Santana shuddered and tried to regain her composure. They were at a wedding after all, Mike and Tina's wedding, and she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself.

"You know, when you dress like this, I find it incredibly hard to take my eyes and my hands off you! You look so stunning…" Brittany continued, her lips leaving a trail of kisses onto her girlfriend's neck. "I just feel like doing you, right here, right now."

Santana suppressed a moan and turned around, kissing her lover and smiling. "You'll get me all you want later."

Brittany laughed and held Santana in place. "I can't wait."

-  
><strong>'Damaged' by Plumb<strong>

Santana curled up at the bottom of her bed, staring her hands and crying silently. The large house she had lived in all her life was empty, and she was free to do whatever she wanted to.

But maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to…ah…punish herself…

Her hands lay bloodied in front of her, her wrists marked and scarred. Having Brittany reject her one more time had done the trick, and she had finally snapped. And the first time she was alone, she had grabbed the little pen knife her brother owned and used it the only way she knew could help.

She was punishing herself. For being gay. For loving her best friend. For everything that was going wrong.

She deserved it.

Besides…Brittany didn't care. She never did…

And as she closed her eyes and exhaustion crept over her mind in a grey cloud at the edge of her vision, she honestly hoped that her lesson had been learnt.

-  
><strong>'Some Say' by Sum 41<strong>

Brittany opened the front door at ten PM, finding a ruffled and highly upset Santana standing in the doorway.

"I got kicked out. For loving you…"

And Brittany suddenly noticed the suitcase next to her, obviously packed with as many clothes as possibly. She extended her arms and the brunette fell into them, crying her eyes out.

"They think I'm perfect, that I'm gonna just be the best daughter ever. They don't understand me! They never understood me…" she mumbled into Brittany's neck, the tears falling freely and her body convulsing with sobs.

Brittany didn't know what else she could do in that moment but hold the woman she loved as tightly as she could. "No one can understand us…Their mentality will never change…" she sadly told her, even though she already knew this.

Santana nodded, straightening up and wiping her nose. "I just wish they could make up their mind about what they thought about me…"

-  
><strong>'Last of the American Girls' by Green Day<strong>

Santana watched Brittany apply her makeup and smiled, twirling her own black hair in between her fingers. "You're so beautiful…" she muttered out loud, making sure the blonde would hear her. Brittany smiled and turned around.

"Thank you, love."

"I mean it, really. You're the most beautiful American I've ever seen!" the Latina giggled to herself. Strictly speaking, she was American too, but this was just a little inside joke between them, that had come up after a long night of drinking and a search for a birth certificate.

Brittany turned away from the mirror and strutted over to her girlfriend. "Good. I don't want your affections taken away from me!"

Santana smiled warmly back and reached out to kiss the blonde. "No need to worry about that. As far as I'm concerned, you're the last pretty girl in the world."

-  
><strong>'Escuela de Calor' by Radio Futura<strong>

The blonde looked out over the crowded dance floor and at the girl shaking her body to the rhythm who had grabbed everyone's attention, including her own. She had no idea who the girl was, but she was definitely not something she'd get tired of looking at…

Almost as if she felt her gaze on her, she raised her head and looked at her, then smiled. She pushed through the crowd towards her and sat at the empty bar stool next to her.

"Hola," she shouted over the bass.

"Ho-ola…" Brittany shouted back in surprise. So she was Spanish.

"I saw you checking me out," she continued. "And, I must admit, you're very cute. My name's Santana."

"I'm Brittany." She sipped at her scotch and felt the liquid making her braver. "And may I say, you're smoking hot!"

Santana smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulders. "What can I say…I invented the art of Hotness!" She winked at Brittany and got off the stool. "I even wrote my thesis about it!"

Brittany smirked back. She liked her already.

-  
><strong>'Burning Down the House' by The Cardigans<strong>

A blonde and brunette stood in the middle of Rachel Berry's apartment, drinks in hand and music thumping above their heads. OK, standing wasn't the right word. It was more like…swaying to the music.

OK fine, they were tearing up the dance floor. And Santana had never known anything as sexy as what she was doing with Brittany right then. Brittany grinded her hips against hers, and in her drunken state Santana couldn't help but feel more than a little elated. She ran her hands over the blonde's body freely, their movements matching each other's perfectly.

They were burning up the whole dance floor. And they were enjoying every minute of it.

-  
><strong>'Speeding Cars' by Imogen Heap<strong>

Santana sat at a table at the Lima Bean, and sipped at her coffee absent mindedly before noticing that somebody had plopped down in front of her. It took her a minute to recognize the girl sitting there. She gulped down the steaming hot liquid and fixed her face into a cold stare.

"Brittany."

"Are you really so mad at me that you haven't told me you were back in Lima? I thought you were over this!" Brittany told her, the ice in her voice giving her no need to shout. Santana still winced at the anger.

"You chose Artie over me. I didn't want to be a part of your life anymore. So I didn't find it fit to tell you I was back."

"You left Ohio for five years to go to New York. I learnt from Mike that you were back. We were best friends!" Brittany slammed her hands onto the table and glared at her. Santana had never seen her this angry before.

However, the brunette merely shrugged and bit at the croissant she had bought. "It was a long time ago." She got up to leave and noticed the wedding ring on Brittany's finger. Brittany noticed her looking and smirked.

"But you still love me."

And with that Santana stormed out.

-  
><strong>'Cut the Curtains' by Billy Talent<strong>

The auditorium was empty. Everybody had left and they were alone.

Perfect.

"You're so hot ice melts when you look at it," Santana murmured into Brittany's ear before capturing her lips with her own and kissing her hungrily, her hands clamped firmly in the small of the blonde's back. Brittany responded as she always did, her mouth curling into a smile.

"You're really going to screw me here, on this stage?"

Santana stopped kissing her girlfriend to look her square in the eyes. "And why shouldn't I? It's the perfect place. Always been something I wanted to try."

Brittany looked back into her eyes defiantly and lowered herself to the ground, dragging the shorter girl with her. "Well then, do as you like with me. The actors are all gone; the glee club won't be here 'til tomorrow, we have up until the school closes."

Santana smirked as she started to unbutton Brittany's jeans.

And people asked her why she loved the girl so much…

-  
><strong>'East Jesus Nowhere' by Green Day<strong>

Santana sat in the little space near the confessional and clasped her hands together. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. I…" she paused, not sure how to go on. She was glad he couldn't see her face.

"Yes?"

"I…I love another woman."

Silence followed. He gave her instructions on how to get God to forgive her sins and she rose and walked away, rubbing at her temples.

She did this every morning after Brittany slept over at her house. Always. And every time she never felt better. God didn't want her to ask for forgiveness, he wanted her to change. Or she would be damned for all eternity.

She got into her car and looked at the blonde sitting in shotgun. She looked up from the magazine she had been reading and smiled at her. "You ready?" Brittany was already familiar with this ritual.

Santana nodded and leaned forward, kissing her. "Why does loving you have to be so damned amazing and sinful at the same time?"

-  
><strong>'Bloody Nails + Broken Hearts' by Billy Talent<strong>

Brittany watched as the girl she loved walked away from her, strutting her way down the hallway of McKinley. It hurt to watch her walk away, knowing that they both loved each other infinitely…yet couldn't be together.

Stupid prejudices and judgmental people.

Santana had literally left a trail of broken hurts behind her from all those boys she dated. And now she had added to the trail with Brittany's bloody, mangled mess of an organ.


	2. Chapter 2

'**Baila Morena' by Zucchero**

Brittany put the hat on her head and ran a finger up and down the rim, walking towards Santana with a wide, maneating grin on her face.

Or maybe it could better be described as a Santana-eating grin…

The Latina looked her over once before rushing over and crashing into her, wrapping her arms around her and securing her in place. "You come dressed in an outfit like that and expect me not to bang you? Really?"

"I dress to impress."

"And who exactly are you trying to impress?"

"You, of course!" Brittany grinned, leaning tantalizingly close, their lips millimeters from each other. "And honey, tonight is gonna be amazing."

Somebody cleared their throat a few inches off and they turned their heads to look at an unsuspecting Rachel Berry.

"If you two are ready, we'd like to go to the club now."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yes, Berry, we're done." She grabbed Brittany's hand and grinned at her, her eyes reflecting exactly what Brittany was feeling at that moment.

"Promise me one dance?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

'**Letter Bomb' by Green Day**

Santana collapsed onto the bed, buried her face into her pillow and cried. She cried hard, for every mistake she had ever made, every promise she had ever broken, and every ounce of Brittany she had hurt. She felt a reassuring hand press itself onto her back and she didn't squirm away. Rather, she moved into her once-best-friend's embrace and sobbed harder.

"Quinn, I can't believe it…" she murmured, burying her face into the girl's shoulder, not really caring that Quinn was probably disgusted by the tears.

"San, you had no idea."

"Don't call me that!" she screeched, pushing the blonde away. "Only Brittany calls me that…" she mumbled, her strength fading as quickly as it had arrived. "I just…I just can't believe she left me because of…him…"

Quinn didn't say anything. She didn't want to say anything.

"She told me before that the reason she was my only friend was because everyone hated me and she felt sorry for me. I'm beginning to think it's true. She hates me too…"

"She'll come back! Give her a few days!"

"No, Q! She meant it this time…she really did…"

And Quinn couldn't do anything to fix it this time, just look at the once strong girl break down and cry.

'**Soldier' by Ingrid Michaelson**

Santana sat on the bus, at the very back, iPod earphones plugged in firmly and her gaze cast out of the window. An hour long bus ride had just started. This was going to be a long day…

She had been travelling up and down the country alone for so long, just trying to understand herself and everything that she was. It had been a year since she started, and now she was back where she started. And in an hour she'd be in Lima.

She felt a presence seat itself next to her and she rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses before looking at the person there.

"Puck?"

"Hey, Lopez."

"What are you…?"

"Just got back into town. What about you?"

"…Same."

A silence fell amongst them, the type of silence that becomes uncomfortable if left their long.

"She misses you."

Santana's lips curled into a sneer before she took of her glasses and looking at him angrily. "I don't need anyone but myself."

"That's not true. You need her too! You two were made for each other!"

"This coming from the guy who was my fuck buddy?"

"I'm sorry, OK? But it's true! You and Brittany belong together."

"She broke my heart, Noah!" He winced. She didn't use his full name often. "And me? I don't need anyone. I lost that battle long ago…"

'**Pretty Fly' by The Offspring**

Brittany stood uncomfortably in the bar, surrounded by a bunch of Latin Americans. She hadn't known that it was some sort of Ethnicity night in the bar she usually frequented, but now that she was here she was certainly not leaving without a few drinks first…

She sipped at her beer and turned her head around the place, eyeing all the girls and guys. The guys were all black-haired and burly, the girls brunettes and dark. They were all speaking loudly, all shoving drinks into each other's face and all seemingly close with each other.

"What exactly is going on here?" she asked thin air, not really expecting an answer.

"It's my brother's wedding."

She turned around and came face to face with a gorgeous woman, the likes of which she had never seen before. "We booked the place. Santana Lopez."

"Brittany. And you guys look like you're having fun…invading my bar…"

"Sorry. We just thought it was a nice place." Santana grinned devilishly at her before letting her eyes roam over the blonde's body.

"You're pretty beautiful for a white chick."

Brittany grinned and new that this girl was definitely her next hook up.

'**For Good' from the Wicked Soundtrack**

The two girls stood next to each other, outside the airport, their luggage at their feet and their eyes watering with unshed tears.

"I'm going to miss you."

"So am I, Britt."

"You'll visit, right?"

"Yes, and you too, right?"

"Of course!"

Santana wiped at her eyes with the heel of her palm, sniffing uncontrollably. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Brittany murmured, pulling the shorter girl into a hug. "But just because we're going to different colleges doesn't mean we won't see each other ever again…"

"I owe you so much, Britt."

"So do I, San…"

Santana grinned at the nickname and hugged back, pressing Brittany into her almost as if she wanted to absorb her, breathe her in completely, take her into her blood, never let her go…

"Because of you I'm…who I am…"

"So am I."

Santana released the blonde and cupped her cheek. "I will never forget any of this, Britt. And I'll see you again, I promise. We'll always be together, we're-"

"Soul mates," Brittany interjected before diving in and kissing the Latina feverishly, and Santana felt their lips fit perfectly into each other, and she was so glad that she had become Brittany's friend.

"I'm so glad you're in my life…" she murmured into the blonde's lips, before kissing her again.

This, this was everything she'd ever needed.

'**Love Song Requiem' by Trading Yesterday**

Brittany rolled herself up into a ball on the bed and closed her eyes, praying, hoping, that sleep would come easily that night. Sleep was the only time when she could escape the torment of the day, when she could live in her dreams and just pretend that everything was OK, even if for just a little while…

Santana had walked away today, just turned around and walked.

And walked into the arms of another girl, for that matter.

And she had never felt so hurt.

Every part of her had screamed at her to go running after the love of her life, to win her back, to kiss her like nothing mattered, but she couldn't do it. She knew that Santana was at least happy with this girl, whoever she was, and if there was anything Brittany wanted it was to let Santana be happy. And if that was by letting Brittany die of love, so be it.

She would rather die this way than any other, if it meant that Santana couldn't be by her side anymore.

She sniffed back unwanted tears and buried her face into her pillow. "Maybe someday, one day, she'll come back to me…Maybe…" she whispered to herself, letting the darkness of sleep take over her mind.

"And maybe one day," a voice interrupted, "you'll be able to sleep again without having to be so hurt every night…"

'**Cupid's Chokehold' by Gym Class Heroes**

Santana picked up the phone and grinned as she heard her mother's Spanish filter through. "Tell me, everything, mija!" she cried.

"Mami, it's nothing big! It's just…I got a new girlfriend. That's what Jamie was saying was so important, I swear!" She mentally cursed her younger brother for babbling to their mother about her new love interest.

"Latina?"

"No, Mami. She's a blonde, she's beautiful. Her name's Brittany."

"Good family?"

"Very nice people, yeah. Middle class."

"Can she cook? I don't want you starving to death with a bimbo!"

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, who was seated on their couch, flipping through a magazine as the darker girl talked to the only family relative who cared enough to call every week.

"She cooks me pancakes every morning, Ma. If that isn't love, I don't know what love is!"

"You better not be getting fat, Santana Lopez!"

"I'm not, Ma!" she cried angrily, rubbing at her temples. "And can you please speak lower?"

Her mother fell silent for a while, and Santana was afraid she had disconnected. "Hello?" she called.

"I'm still here, mija."

"So, what do you think?"

"I think that you're very lucky to have finally found someone who knows how to cook."

"Mami!"

"Take care of her, Santana."

"I will, Ma."

"I'm happy for you."

The line disconnected and Santana grinned at Brittany. "Good news. She likes you."


	3. Chapter 3

'**Maybe Tomorrow' by Stereophonics**

Brittany clutched to her cell phone and sighed as she dialed the familiar number. The tone rang for two seconds before Santana's voice floated through to her. "Brittany? Are you OK? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm somewhere on the California interstate. I just stopped at a gas station. I'll park and sleep in the car tonight."

"When are you coming home?" the strangely soft voice came through to her, and she blinked away tears, glad that her girlfriend couldn't see her.

"Soon, Santana, I promise. Maybe tomorrow..."

"You say that every day. Every night you tell me that maybe tomorrow you'll catch the plane home."

"Santana please…"

"Brittany, how long is it going to take you to realize that this trip to find yourself or whatever is pointless? That you were fine here! You knew who you were, just…come back to me…it's been two weeks Britt…"

Brittany sighed and let the tears fall this time, hurt at the obvious pain in the Latina's voice. "I'll be home soon. Maybe tomorrow…"

'**Alexithymia' by Anberlin**

Santana sat in the doctor's office and looked at her knees, scared out of her wits and sweating gallons.

"Alexithymia."

"Bless you," she murmured, hoping that the joke would lighten the mood. He did laugh, but it was quite forced.

"It's what you have, Santana. It's a disease that renders people unable to comprehend emotion. It's a sociological disease, it can be cured. But it takes years of medication and therapy…"

"What does it mean, exactly?" she heard behind her, as her wife stood in the doorframe, trying her best to restrain herself. The doctor looked at Brittany and smiled politely.

"It just means that Mrs Lopez can't feel certain strong emotions. For example, anger, sadness, happiness, confusion…"

"But…" Santana raised her head and set her eyes firmly into the man's, gulping before spewing out the next few words, "I love her. I've always loved her. Are you telling me that was all a lie?"

The doctor glanced back and forth between the blonde and brunette several times before shaking his head. "No. I believe that your love is real, at the very least."

Brittany grinned then and stepped towards Santana hopefully, smiling. "There's hope for you after all, then."

'**Kryptonite' by 3 Doors Down**

Santana winced as the liquid hit the scratches on her arms and hands. Quinn tutted, shaking her head at the site of the strong woman beaten to a pulp. People hated, she knew that (she wasn't blind) but she had never expected them to do this to Santana…

"Q, I'm fine."

"Lemme just tie this bandage for you…" the blonde muttered, securing the white material around the Latina's palm. Rachel stood in the corner, staring with tear-filled doe eyes. Santana didn't understand why she was so sad. It's not like they were friends or anything…

That's when the door slammed open.

"San!" Brittany screamed, her voice echoing over the tiles. She rushed over and crushed Santana to her, accidentally hurting the shorter girl's ribs. "What did they do to you?"

"It's kinda obvious…"

She felt hot tears fall onto her shoulder, tears she knew weren't her own, and heard a voice whisper encouragingly into her ear…

"I'll protect you from now. Always. I'll never let you out of my sight. I'll be your Superman…I promise…"

'**Mountain and the Sea' by Ingrid Michaelson**

Brittany always liked to think that she was the only person who could really move Santana, make her do what she was afraid to do, say what she didn't want to say, sing what she wanted to keep bottled up.

She was the only one who could give Santana the push she needed.

Which is why, on this day, she found herself standing outside of the coir room with her best friend, clutching her hand tightly, and smiling. "You can do this."

"I'm scared…"

"Scared is not a word normally in your dictionary, honey."

"I'm just…really scared, Britt."

"Don't be. They'll love you no matter what, you know that! Glee club…"

"Is family, I know. I know." Santana took a deep breath and turned to Brittany, pecking her on the cheek. "I love you…"

"I know," Brittany grinned knowingly, looping her arms around Santana's neck. "Do it for me, for the team. But mostly…do it for yourself, OK?"

"OK." And with that, the Latina walked through the door, into the group of people, and waited to tell them what they had suspected for the better part of two years.

Brittany liked to think that she could get Santana to get anything. Even though the girl seemed like a huge, unmovable mountain of force, she could still be moved.

Brittany was the sea that could move any mountain.

'**Sink to the Bottom' by Fountains of Wayne**

Santana looked down off the cliff, down to the water beneath them. Rachel and Quinn had long jumped off again and again and again, enjoying the adrenaline rush. Brittany however, was still waiting for Santana to leap, so they could go down together.

"It's completely safe!" she kept saying again and again. "I've done it tons of times with my cousins, San! Just…jump!"

"It's too high up…" Santana murmured, closing her eyes and stepping away from the edge. "You know how I am with heights!"

Brittany rolled her eyes, glad the Latina couldn't see, grabbed her wrist and tugged. "Come on!"

Santana nodded, and opened her left eye a crack. "Fine. But if I go down, you're coming down with me…"

"There's no one I'd rather sink down with," Brittany sweetly dead panned the Latina.

And with the she dragged them both off the edge and into the water.

'**Lovefool' by The Cardigans**

"Dammit!" Artie screamed at the blonde, punching his fist into his knee. Brittany cringed backwards, afraid of the boy's temper. "Why can't you just love me anymore?"

"Artie, it's not that easy…"

"You love her, don't you? Admit it!" he cried at her, and she lifted her eyes to look through the hallway. She spotted Santana right away, standing at her locker and fiddling with the combination.

"Brittany, I can't be without you, I swear! I can't live without you! Just…stay with me, pretend you love me, lie if you have to. But don't break my heart…"

Brittany's mouth hung open at the offer, staring down at him with angry eyes. "What?"

"Don't break my heart…" he said again, uncertainly. She leant down to look at him, square in the eyes, and brought her hand up, slapping him.

"No. I'm happier without you."

As she walked away, she heard him shout "But I don't care about anyone but you!"

Brittany shrugged. She was so much happier this way.


End file.
